


me entregué y no me arrepiento

by packingmagic



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Partying, anyways love u, britt is.......britt, i used mature because there is a mention of dicksssssssss, like don't worry there is nothing sexual tbh, robbe is clingy <3, robbe is drunk half of the story, sander arrives to the party and they have a /moment/ in the bathroom lmao, sander loves teasing!!!!!!!, well zoenne are still together but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packingmagic/pseuds/packingmagic
Summary: He looks at himself in the mirror. The person in the mirror feels like someone else. He doesn’t even remember the last time he felt like this. Like somebody else in his own body. He laughs at himself because he looks terrible. His long(ish) hair is everywhere. His mouth is swollen from drinking straight from the bottle. And his head is moving with no control. His space awareness betrays him and he bumps into the sink. He is trying to open his zip when his phone vibrates in his back pocket. There are two texts from Sander.AU where sander has not arrived to amber's party yet and robbe is so wasted that he needs to ask britt for help.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 100





	me entregué y no me arrepiento

**Author's Note:**

> this is fluff mixed with drunk robbe and some britt in the middle tbh  
> i wrote this after MONTHS of not writing anything and i wrote this is in a few hours, so i'm sorry if this is bad :/, i fell in love with wtfock during s2, and robbe and sander have me in a chokehold since november tbh
> 
> the title is from 'amor' by los autenticos decadentes ft. mon laferte
> 
> anyways, thank u to my lovely marian who read this and gave me her feedback!! you are a sunshine, my friend <3
> 
> feel free to leave me some kudos and comments!!

The world is literally spinning. He feels like tripping on air once or twice and he definitely has no idea where Jens, Moyo or Aaron are. Blindly, he enters the kitchen where a group of people is dancing to some pop song that sounds so far away that Robbe can’t even identify. The truth is that he really wanted to pee. He wants to pee so bad, but Amber’s house is a maze and the bathroom is nowhere to be seen. He feels like his soul was out of his body, hands everywhere and his head spinning out of control. He is never going to drink or smoke ever again.

Suddenly, he spots someone who looks familiar. He is not happy to see her, she has made so many mistakes and she has hurt him _and Sander_ too many times that she is not worth seeing at any moment. Robbe is good at forgiving without an actual apology, but he is not happy to see her. However, he is so drunk and he really wants to pee. So he is glad she is there dancing with other blonde girls because he needs help like by yesterday.

-Britt? Can you like help to pee? I mean, the bathroom? – His tongue heavy on his mouth stopping him from speaking like someone who is sober. Britt’s eyes went to the back of his head, but then she hugs him putting his arm around her shoulders and embracing him with her arm. She is carrying him like someone who has injured his ankle. Or someone who is extremely drunk. And Robbe knows he is going to regret this in the morning, but at least, he is not going to pee on himself.

-I still dislike, you know?- Robbe barely hears her above the music. The song is louder and louder not longer in the background. – You stole my boyfriend.

Robbe is so over with this conversation. He doesn’t give a shit about her possessive ass. However, his drunk brain thinks it is the perfect time to teach her a lesson. Right there. J Balvin singing about the rhythm of the night in the background. His bladder almost exploding. His head moving like a bobblehead doll.

-You know you can’t steal someone from someone else because people are not objects, - he says in one breath- so don’t talk about my boyfriend like that, please – Britt suddenly stops and Robbe whines because, of course, he just went off on her in the worst possible moment.

However, Britt just opens the bathroom door and points inside.

-Sorry for everything, I get it, but it still hurts me- She snaps at him, not an apology at all. Robbe mumbles a short ‘thanks’ to her and steps into the bathroom. The yellow light blinding him for a second.

He looks at himself in the mirror. The person in the mirror feels like someone else. He doesn’t even remember the last time he felt like this. Like somebody else in his own body. He laughs at himself because he looks fucking wasted. His long(ish) hair is everywhere. His mouth is swollen from drinking straight from the bottle. And his head is moving with no control. His space awareness betrays him and he bumps into the sink. He is trying to open his zip when his phone vibrates in his back pocket. There are two texts from Sander.

“ _23:02._ My friends from uni already left the bar. OMW.”

“ _23:30._ Hey love, I’m here. Where r u? ♥”

“ _23:32._ im in the bthtroom”

When he finally manages to open his fucking jeans and finally pees, he feels like breathing again. However, he is interrupted by someone knocking at the bathroom’s door. Knocking loud enough to be louder than Karol G and Nicki Minaj. Tusa. The DJ had taste.

-Sander, wait, I have my dick out.- He bends to pull his jeans and his underwear, but he hits head against the wall. He leaves out a loud noise. Fuck his space awareness. He looks at his dick and before he can do something to cover himself Sander’s head appears through the door as he always does.

-Are you okay? – Robbe feels embarrassed and speechless. He knows he is standing there pantless in front of the toilet looking like a kid waiting for someone to help him, but his brain is slow, and Sander is looking at him in a funny way.

-Don’t don’t look at me. - His words stumble out of his mouth and Sander smiles. Robbe smiles at him, but he is already mortified.

-Can I help you? You are acting as if I have never seen your dick.- Robbe nods because he is mortified, but at least, Sander was there. Sander will tease him, but Robbe can handle Sander’s teasing.

-This is embarrassing- Sander rolls his eyes and makes a clicking sound with his tongue. He steps into the bathroom and bends to help Robbe to put his pants up. Robbe’s hand moves to Sander hair and grabs it softly. His roots are growing, but he looks stunning. – Can I dye your hair?- he mumbles and bends to place a little kiss in Sander’s head.

-Maybe tomorrow after you deal with your hangover- Robbe nods even if he knows that Sander is not looking at him because he is on his knees in front of him. Sander looks at him and Robbe has to look somewhere else because he is kind of a horny drunk, but they can’t have drunk sex in Amber’s bathroom. Robbe lets his mind go wild for a few seconds, but before it is too late to go back to reality, Sander is already on his feet and out of his personal space -Anyway, it’s time to go home.

\- What about the party? – He wants Sander to enjoy the party with, now, their friends. Jens, Moyo, and Aaron are still somewhere in the house. Zoë and Senne are there too. He saw them making out against a wall after his third beer. Sander is looking at him with so much softness and Robbe wants to kiss his whole face. He leans, but Sander puts a hand on his chest and moves away from his personal space.

-I love kissing you and everything, but you smell like you are dead inside.- Sander gets closer and they are suddenly out of the bathroom – and I don’t care about the party, angel.

He melts. He is too weak for the pet name so he hugs Sander because he knows Sander is warm. He feels like the right place to be after you had too much. Sander hugs him tightly and Robbe buries his head in Sander’s neck. He smells so good. So so good that Robbe feels sleepy. He barely hears Sander saying ‘you still smell.’

* * *

He is still hugging Sander when he wakes up, but they are in bed and according to his watch, it’s 10 a.m. His stomach ache is killing him, but he doesn’t even move. He stares at the ceiling of Sander’s bedroom for a while until he turns the tv on and goes through Netflix. He is watching the second episode of Atypical clutching his stomach when Sander finally wakes up. 

-What time it is?- Robbe smiles at his deep voice. He grabs his phone from Sander’s nightstand and whining comes back near the boy.

-It’s 11:30- Sander smiles half asleep and hugs him tighter. Robbe is still looking at his phone. He has texts from his friends and Britt.

Zoë

‘Robbe. Are you spending the night at Sander’s?’

‘Sander just texted Milan. xoxo’

Broerrs

Jens: Robber we’re u???

Moyo: where u??????????

Aaron: Amber saw him living

Britt

‘Hi Robbe. Sorry for yesterday. I wasn’t fully sober myself either. Are you okay?’

He decides he will answer his friends first.

Robbe: sorry i left without telling u sander dragged me out of the party cause i was wasssssted lol sorry!

And then Britt.

-Why the serious face? Headache?- Sander asks teasing him half asleep, but looking at him with his head laying back on the pillow. He looks ethereal. So Robbe who is a simple human being can’t help to lean and kiss his cheek quickly. He is _warm_. Like a human heater.

-My stomach is killing me and Britt texted.- Robbe feels how Sander stiffens under the blankets as if something was wrong - She basically carried me to the bathroom yesterday, - He opens her chat again and types his answer.

‘i’m okay, and i’m sorry for bothering you too. i’m at sander’s, don’t worry.’ He adds the Sander part just because he can.

He feels Sander staring at him as waiting for him to continue his sentence,- She just wanted to know how I was doing.- He knows Sander avoids her like the plague. She has hurt him a lot, and Robbe respects that and partly agrees with him. He puts his phone back in the nightstand, and whining he moves closer to Sander who is more relaxed.

Fuck his stomach. He is never drinking or smoking ever again.

-She helped you?- Sander asks softly. He nods and kisses his cheek. Sander smiles shyly and relaxes further. Sometimes Robbe is not fully aware of much love he feels for Sander. But sometimes, it only takes Sander to be half asleep in bed beside him for Robbe to fall deeper and deeper. It’s a feeling that takes over his whole body and Robbe feels overwhelmed but in a beautiful way.

-I showered last night, didn’t I?- He askes because it’s blurry. Sander smiles at him and teasingly nods, then he moves his head as it was the funniest thing Robbe has ever asked.- Stop teasing me!- He tries to sound offended, but Sander looks at him so fondly that Robbe _has_ to kiss his whole face. And he does it.

They are only interrupted by Sander’s alarm because he has to eat breakfast and take his pills.

Robbe can’t move because his stomach is keeping him in fetal position, so Sander leaves the bed with a kiss and the promise that he will bring breakfast to bed and some painkillers for his belly.

Robbe loves Sander’s bedroom. It’s just so Sander. There are two Bowie posters, one is the cover of Ziggy Stardust and the other, Robbe doesn’t know the name, but it’s Bowie with a pirate patch. He has no idea, but it amuses him. There are some drawings of them hanging on the right wall just above his desk. There are some drawings of Sander with his mom and one or two of Bowie. Baby Yoda was also in the mix because Sander loves cute things and apparently, Baby Yoda is “too cute for him not making some ‘simple’ drawings.”

There is a bookshelf with some books from when Sander was into reading. The books were really cliché, but they make Robbe’s eyes teary as he pictures a younger Sander with brown hair and big green eyes reading The Little Prince or Harry Potter to keep his mind focused and busy.

Suddenly, Sander opens the door of the bedroom with a smile, painkillers and a weird looking sandwich that Robbe already loves. Robbe makes room for him to come back to bed and sitting despite the pain.

-Mom left me a note in the kitchen and she will be back at 4 p.m. We have plenty of time to be lazy in bed- Robbe feels at peace, even with a killing hangover. He is so happy that he has found **him**.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, this is it. i want to write a part 2 where robbe dyes his hair, but i haven't even started it so lol 
> 
> mm sorry if it has any grammar mistakes, i wrote this instead of sleeping lol 
> 
> feel free to leave me some kudos and comments!! 
> 
> i'm @ teamrv on tumblr, follow me!


End file.
